


Learning to Fly

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time for Maria to take to the skies on her own.





	Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitfours (rollcake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/gifts).



> a late treat for you~

"Can we go higher?" Maria called. 

Minerva glanced to Michalis. Maria was doing well; her wyvern was calm and even-tempered and seemed to be enjoying the flight. 

Astride his red beast, Michalis nodded. 

Minerva nodded. 

"Follow me." Michalis signaled his wyvern to climb and once Maria had done the same, Minerva followed. 

She knew she shouldn't be surprised that Maria finally wanted to fly on her own- Or that she'd so effortlessly take to it. 

Michalis glanced back, looking at them both and smiling. Minerva found herself echoing his smile. 

Of course Maria was doing fine... 

They'd all be fine.


End file.
